


Since when did Shiro have a kid?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Self Insert, actual dad!shiro, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS SAID:<br/>Could you do headcanons for Shiro having a female fiancee back on Earth that got pregant because they had sex the night before he left for the Kerberos mission. The Galra finding out and kidnapping them to use against Shiro???</p>
<p>This ended up becoming a series due to popularity. Currently active!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this ask:
> 
> ANONYMOUS SAID -  
> Could you do headcanons for Shiro having a female fiancee back on Earth that got pregnant because they had sex the night before he left for the Kerberos mission. The Galra finding out and kidnapping them to use against Shiro???

You stared up into the starry sky, trying to rock the sleeping baby in your arms to sleep as your thoughts swirled around your brain. Your heart felt heavy every time you looked at the moon. It had been a little over a year and a half since you lost Shiro, dead and gone without even any remains to bury. You never imagined the man you planned to marry would go out like this. He had such a bright future ahead of him…it was almost too cruel for you to believe.

Fast asleep, the baby in your arms looked so much like him. Jet black hair, soft and shiny, along with those dark eyes of his, sometimes just looking at him made you hurt. Your baby inherited Shiro’s last name and his looks, but he’d would never know who he actually was…

Your thoughts were broken by a bang at the door, loud and violent. You swung around as the door broke down, metal soldiers with alien looking guns in hand. You didn’t have enough time to escape before one took your baby out of your hands and the other knocked you out cold.

-

It was dark when you woke up. Dim purple light lit the cell you were in, large pillars of electricity trapping you in. You felt sticky and weak as you noticed the blood pooling around you. Blood dripped from your head, dizziness seeping in. 

Metal doors slipped open and a purple-clad man entered, holding your still-sleeping baby. He looked unharmed, but you’d never relax while he was in the arms of a stranger. You were about to call out when an explosion rocked the ship you were in. You watched as a metal soldier opened a communication channel, 5 armored pilots showing up in the screen.

“How the hell is he doing that? He shouldn’t be able to reach our communication channels!” Said the green one, frantically attempting to turn the channel off.

The purple clad man laughed. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Look, black paladin at what I have.”

Shiro. You’d recognize that face anywhere. Fear filled your bones as you looked at his scarred and worn face. Were those white hairs, too? God, just what had happened to him?

“…” He didn’t speak for a little. He had ‘died’ only months into your pregnancy, he never actually got to formally meet his own son. 

“Where did you get that baby? Is it human?” As the red-armored man. “Shit, did the Galra get to earth?”

“Considering how connected you humans tend to be to your families, I thought the black paladin would have recognized his own child.”

Shiro’s face showed clear confusion “My what?”

The purple clad man stepped to the side, revealing you to the screen of pilots.

“How about this? Recognize her?”

You finally found your voice, crawling to edge of the cage. “Shiro! Shiro, I don’t know what’s going on. Y-you’re supposed to be dead and-” a metal soldier walked in from behind and hit you in the back. You had just enough time to hear Shiro angrily call out the purple-clad man’s name as the world went dark.

-

Your eyes flitted open when you felt someone pick you up and run with you in their arms. He was dressed in a suit with highlights of yellow, talking into his helmet frantically as a man in blue covered him. He seemed to notice you last minute, calling out to you as your eyes slipped shut again. Everything felt heavy, and you felt sleep tugging at your limbs. 

Last thing you felt was being laid down on a cold floor, a rumbling purr working its way into your mind as you lost consciousness again.

-

It was about 2 days until you woke up again. Everything was cold, like you had been freezerburned, but things quickly turned warm as you fell forward into someone’s arms. Your eyes slowly opened, looking up at a familiar face. No one spoke for a very long time.

Eventually you heard a baby’s wail. You scrambled out of Shiro’s arms and over to the source of the noise. A man with bright ginger hair was holding him. confused and shocked that such a small thing could make such a big noise. You gently picked him up, shushing him. Everyone just stared as you cooed and gave the baby your finger to hold on to.

A woman, regal and elegant, came up to you a smiled. “My name is Allura, Princess of Altea. I’m sure you’re very confused about all of this, but I assure you that you’re in safe hands. We can explain everything once you’ve had something to eat.”

You looked at her skeptically, “Thank you, but…I’d like some answers now before I do anything else. Last thing I remember was being robbed out of my own home and suddenly theres aliens and….” Your eyes shifted to Shiro. “and you’re alive.”

Shiro tensed, unable to read how you’re feeling. “Yeah, I am.”

Walking over to him, you took a breath. “I….I don’t know what happened out there to you. It’s been so long. I want to know everything.”

He huffed, “I wish I could tell you everything. I can’t even remember it all.”

“Then tell me everything you can tell me. Please.”

“I promise.” Shiro, while his appearance had changed, his heart had not. He was still the honest man you knew. “As long as you tell me about him.” He gestured to the baby in your hands, who was looking at Shiro with wide, dark eyes.

You smiled softly. “He was born while you were….gone. His name is B/n Shirogane. I made sure he took your last name.”

“Ah…that’s great. How old is he?”

“A few months old.” You explained. “Do you…want to hold him?”

The ginger-haired man called in the background, “Be careful, Shiro! He’s a fighter! Nearly took my mustache off!”

Shiro laughed. “I will, Coran.” He hesitantly took the baby into his arms, careful, as if he didn’t know how to hold something so soft and small. The baby gurgled, taking a small handful of Shiro’s vest fabric into his hands. A small smile bloomed on Shiro’s face. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Awww, B/n looks just like him!” A man with brown hair called. “I didn’t know you were a literal dad, Shiro.”

“Neither did I. I’m just learning this now, actually.”

You laughed. “I hope you’re not too upset.”

“No! No, no. Not at all. I’m just taken off guard.”

Allura drifted back over curious. “Human children are so…chubby and soft. Did you all start off like this?”

“Yeah, what, do Alteans come out completely ready to take on the world?” The brown hair man retaliated.

“No, Lance, But we’re not nearly as squishy and immobile.” 

“Wait wait wait, so you’re…an alien?” You interrupted, bewildered.

“Yes, to your kind. I’m an Altean.”

You nodded, unsure how to handle that information. “Gotcha.” You were going to ask more questions when you heard B/n fuss behind you. Shiro looked anxious, to say the least.

“Here, let me take him.” You scooped B/n out of Shiro’s arms. “He’s probably hungry.”

“That being said, you both should probably eat.” Allura chimed in. “Coran has some food prepared already, we can tell you about you got here as you eat.”

You cracked a small smile. “That would be nice, thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

After eating, you found yourself listening to the crew of the castle explain why exactly you had been kidnapped. Allura concluded it was to bait Shiro into giving up the Black Lion in exchange for you and B/n. Luckily, they didn’t need to bargain. Shiro, with Keith and Pidge, managed to keep the Galra busy while Hunk and Lance broke in to get the both of you. You had been out at least 2 days due to your injuries. Your baby, however, didn’t even get a scratch. During the two days, Hunk, Allura, and Coran attempted to take care of B/n. Shiro visited but…wasn’t really sure what to do at all. Hunk booted Shiro out once his hovering became counterproductive.

“For someone so dad-like, I’d think you’d be better at this.” Lance teased.

Shiro shot a glare at him, “I’m not dad-like.”

“Well….you are very fatherly, Shiro.” Allura added.

“Don’t do this to me, Allura.”

You laughed a little, spoon feeding B/n green goo. You weren’t sure how you were getting him to eat something so…bland and mushy. You were just grateful he wasn’t fussy about it.

“I wouldn’t take that as an insult, Shiro, you are technically a father now.”

He hesitated, but then nodded. “Yeah, still getting used to that. I never thought when I left you’d…” Trailing off, he didn’t want to finish.

You let out a huff, “That’s what happens when you celebrate a little too hard, I guess.” Lance let out a snort, Shiro just went red.

“Was that necessary to add?”

“No, but your blush is cute.” You tease, sticking your tongue out at him.

B/n by then had finished a whole plate of goo, which was impressive considering that the full-grown paladins could barely eat half a dish. He was Wiggling in your arms, tired of being held. 

“That tiny little thing is so full of energy, no wonder you humans have lasted this long in the war!” Coran quipped, looking at B/n with

You decided to take that as a compliment. “Babies tend to be that way. Is there any place where it would be safe for him to crawl around?”

“What about the lounge area?” Pidge chimed in, “It’s mostly padded, and has room for all of us.”

“Sounds perfect.” You reply, standing up. The others led you to the lounging area. Putting B/n down, he immediately began to crawl. He was not yet at walking age, but he could at least crawl at a slow speed. Everyone sat around, watching as B/n explored.

Lance was the most enthusiastic about a baby being around. According to the others, B/n had taken a liking to Lance as well. He was the most experienced with kids out of all of them, so no one was surprised.

“Look at him go!” Lance cooed, smiling brightly. “Hola, Que chulo!” He called, getting off the couch to crouch at B/n’s level. B/n seemed to immediately notice him, and made his way to Lance’s arms. You smiled softly as B/n enjoyed his company.

“You’re very good with children, Lance. I’m impressed.” You commented.

Lance just shrugged, “I’ve had lots of experience with kids when I was on earth, lots of younger siblings.” 

Shiro sat next to, thinking to himself as B/n played with Lance. Over the past few days, he had lost sleep thinking to himself about parenthood. How could he be a father and defender of the universe at the same time? He put the both of you in danger…

Snapping out of his thoughts, he felt your warm fingers slip on top of his galra hand. 

“Are you ok?” You whispered. He hesitated, but nodded.

“Yeah, I just-” He was interrupted by Lance, who was holding B/n on his hands, coming closer to Shiro. 

“Dude, you should at least try to play with your own kid.” He says, plopping B/n in Shiro’s lap. 

“Uh…” Shiro blinked, B/n staring up at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do, at all. What do babies like, even?

“Try tickling his stomach. He’s not going to bite.” You suggest softly, sensing his confusion.

He brought his human hand to B/n’s neck, making him squeal loudly. Shiro flinched, a little scared, but the fear was replaced by affection when B/n rolled over to get away from Shiro’s hand. He was so soft….was he really related to him?

Shiro took delight in tickling B/n even more, getting progressively more silly with it as time moved on. By the end, Shiro has a wide smile on his face, and B/n was giggling loudly, trying to pap Shiro’s hands away. You felt like your heart was about to burst at the sight.

“You’re a natural at this” You comment.

Shiro looked back at you, cocking an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah, look how happy he is.” B/n was currently leaning against Shiro’s leg, curled up. He was a little worn out by the tickling, to say the least. 

“I guess you’re right.” He replies, carefully picking B/n up and cradling him in his arms. 

He was really going to miss him when you both had to go back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short lmao

After everyone had settled, Coran gives you a quick tour of the castle, going into great detail about how it was made and what it can do. Shiro tagged along, claiming that he had nothing better to do. You soon found the infirmary, where B/n had been held while you were asleep. Putting B/n down in a crib-like ornament, you found that the paladins slept only down the hall away. Coran gave you your own room, but once he was gone, Shiro invited you to his room to talk.

Sitting down on his bed, Shiro prepared himself for the storm. “So...what do you want to know? I know Allura already explained Voltron to you but I know you probably have some questions for me.”

“Yeah, I do. A lot of questions, actually.” You sat down beside him. “They said you crashed the ship and everyone died.” You pause, really thinking over your next few questions. “Where did you go? You’ve changed so much...I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I was captured by the Galra, the people who kidnapped you.” He explained, eyes downcast, “They took Matt and Mr.Holt too. I...haven’t seen them since. They kept me for a year and made me fight against aliens for amusement.” He flexes is metal arm, swallowing before moving on. “Eventually, I got this...arm. I don’t know much else. My memories are repressed according to Allura.”

You hummed softly, taking his metal hand and examining it. It was sleek and detailed, you’ve never seen anything like it.

“It’s a weapon. They made me into a weapon.” He comments, voice hard.

“Oh, Shiro...” You murmur, looking at him with sympathy. “I’m sorry you had to go through all this.”

“I am too.” He whispered. “If I could go back to the way it was, I would in a heartbeat, but now I have a job to do and a universe to defend.” Shiro looked at you with a hot gaze, his dark eyes swirling with both worry and determination. “Which means you should go back to Earth with B/n. It isn’t safe here, you could get hurt. He could get hurt. I don’t want that to happen to either of you.”

It was silent for a very long time. You mulled over his words, desperately wanting to stay but knowing that you had to go. A baby couldn’t stay in space...especially with how dangerous it was now. You needed to go back.

“I get it.” You sigh, “I’m not happy with it, but I understand. When do you think we’ll go back?”

“I talked it over with Allura why you were healing. She’s bringing you back late tomorrow.”

That was way too soon for your liking, but you didn’t debate. “Got it. I didn’t bring anything to travel with, anyway.” You bitterly joked, trying to mask your disappointment. You felt strong arms wrap around you, trying comforting you the best he could. You leaned into him, feeling his face bury into your neck. Even after all this time, he still felt the same like the same Shiro you knew. He’d always do this when you were upset. 

“You can stay here for the night if you want.” He said, voice muffled.

“That would be nice.” You replied. “I just got you back, I want to spend time with you before I lose you again.”

“You won’t lose me again. I’m going to go back to Earth some day, I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end folks!! even if it seems like it, i got more coming up
> 
> (sorry it took me so long to update, i just got back from a vacation lmao)

When you woke up the next day, Shiro was gone. You vaguely remember him getting out of bed early, murmuring something about team breakfast, but you couldn’t quite remember what exactly he said. Sitting up in bed, the warm fuzziness of sleep dissipated when you remembered you needed to go back to Earth today.  You made your way over to the infirmary, where B/n was being held. Picking him up, you made your way to the bridge. When you got there, all the paladins, encluding Allura, were suited up for combat. You could see Earth from here.  
  
“Y/n, to make matters simple, we’ll be sending you down in Pidge’s lion to get you back to Earth.” Allura explained, “Pidge’s lion is the most elusive out of all of them, so you should be able to go back to your home undetected.”  
  
“Right.” You reply, nodding. “How do I explain my absence? No one will believe I was kidnapped by purple aliens. I have no proof.”  
  
“From what we understand, the Galra went mostly undetected when kidnapping you. You’ve been gone for a very short while, from what I understand. No one will suspect a thing!” Coran pipes in.   
  
“If they do, tell them you went to go visit relatives or something.” Lance says, waltzing over to you, “Those Garrison guys can be fooled pretty easily. I’ve done it plenty of times.”  
  
“Yeah, by blaming your messes on other people.” Pidge chimes in.  
  
“Shhhhhhhh.”  
  
A small, nervous smile reached your face. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
“Great. We’ve modified some space suits for you and your child, just in case you reach danger.” Allura mentions. “As soon as you have them on, we’ll depart for Earth.”  
  
-  
  
You found yourself in total awe when you stepped inside the green lion. You had only been in a lion once before, and you were half-dead last time you did. Sitting down on the floor, Pidge had installed something like a seatbelt for you to use. You felt the lion’s purr beneath you, as if it were trying to tell you not to be afraid. You didn’t quite get how you managed to understand it’s message, but then again, this was alien technology you were dealing with here. It was best not to mention it.  
  
“Alright team, be on the look out for Galra ships. Pidge, turn on your cloaking ability and get Y/n down there. Let us know when you’ve successfully dropped them off.” Shiro ordered through a communication channel. Pidge just nodded and took off.  
  
You watched as stars few by as Pidge flew you down to Earth. Before you knew it, you were touching down in a forest, hidden from most eyes.  
  
“My sensors are telling me that a city isn’t too far from here. You should be able to walk from here.” Pidge says, opening up the exit.   
  
“Great, Thanks Pidge.” You say with a smile. “It was nice meeting you.” Just before walking out, you paused.  
  
“Oh, and just one more thing.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Make sure Shiro takes care of himself.”  
  
Pidge looked confused for a moment, but it soon passed. “Yeah, don’t worry, we will.”  
  
With that, you dropped out of the lion, taking off both your and B/n’s spacesuit. You watched as the Green lion took off again, becoming virtually invisible in a matter of seconds. Once you were sure Pidge was gone, you walked out onto the street, taking a deep breath.  
  
Now you just had to wait for Shiro to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at voltimagines.tumblr.com !!


End file.
